


Double Edged

by Corrosive_M



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, age gap, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosive_M/pseuds/Corrosive_M
Summary: You'd think that Shiro, by his age, would know better than to get involved with people younger than him.  But what happens when his new escapade involves not one, but two, devastating pair of twins?He reallydoesencompass the "disaster gay" stereotype to a tee.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro/Akira, akisheith, akishi, sheith, shiro/akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Double Edged

Shiro met the boys at a bar he frequented. They were young and gorgeous, and essentially they were trying to seduce other men present there in exchange for drinks (and money). He remembered how they looked, with Akira wearing the tightest jeans in the world and Keith sporting a leather jacket with a myriad of spikes, looking as dangerous as he probably was. They hovered over the body of some salaryman at the bar, the man tipsy and flustered from the attention the boys were giving him, and Shiro could relate. It reminded him of two predatory panthers, just circling around their prey, waiting for their chance to pounce. 

Shiro wouldn't lie, his dick was attracted before his brain could catch up, but after talking to them for a bit, he was alarmed to know they were only 19, respectively. His good Samaritan nature didn't allow him to let the twins just go home with whoever, so he offered up his place for the night. Akira had been amused while Keith was suspicious as fuck and protective of his brother, but after Shiro proved that he was harmless and didn't, indeed, plan on killing them in their sleep, things between all three of them grew from there. 

It didn't get sexual at first, mostly because Shiro didn't want it to seem like he was only interested in sex. Granted, he _was_ attracted to the brothers, but he also genuinely wanted to help them, and hey, his home was big and lonely and had way too many rooms, so why not? Akira was more than happy to take up his offer, but Keith was more hesitant.

"What's the catch?" But Shiro smiled kindly.

"No catch. This house is huge, and I live alone. You guys can stay as long as you need to." Keith looked at him like he was crazy after that, and yeah, that was fair. Akira was surprised too, but he took it in stride, looking at Shiro with a glint in his eye. It was clear that Akira was the more outgoing twin, not to mention flirty as fuck. He was always initiating physical contact with Shiro, doing things like taking off his coat, brushing away imaginary lint and even placing a "friendly" hand on the small of his back. 

Keith was more reserved, cold, but no less devastating. His sharper edges and silent disposition were alluring all on their own, but he wasn't nasty or rude. He was kind of like a frightened and suspicious cat in a sense. Shiro just needed to be patient and let Keith come to him, but that was fine. He was good at being patient.

“Aren’t you scared we’re going to, like… mug you or something?” Keith asked one day, whilst all three of them were sharing a meal. Akira raised his eyebrow at his brother, but Shiro only chuckled, clearly unafraid.

“I feel like you guys would have done that by now, if that’s what you really wanted to do.” Again, Keith fixed Shiro with an unconvinced look, but he dropped the subject and kept eating. He was approached by Keith another time while he was getting ready for bed. Keith leaned on his doorway and said:

“So are you just biding your time? Cause if you want us to sleep with you, all you gotta do is ask.” It shouldn’t surprise Shiro how blunt Keith is, but it caught him off guard regardless. 

“Keith, I-”

“It’s fine, you know.” Keith shrugged, stepping inside and walking up to Shiro. He placed a hand on the older man’s naked chest, making Shiro shudder when small fingertips petted through his dusty white chest hair. God, he hasn’t been touched since that nasty divorce with Adam years ago. Keith fixed him with an unwavering gaze, his amethyst eyes almost eerie and otherworldly. But while Akira’s eyes sparkled with amusement, Keith’s eyes sparkled with hidden mischief. Keith smirked and slotted his thigh between Shiro’s legs, his pajama bottoms doing nothing to muffle the feel. Shiro groaned, and Keith smirked wider.

“We think you’re cute, too.” Fuck, he shouldn’t, he _knows_ he shouldn’t, he was old enough to be the twins’ father, but… Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s waist, swallowing when he noted how they were _almost_ touching, circumventing that tiny waist almost perfectly. He loved how the glint of his prosthetic complemented Keith nicely. Metal was a good look on him.

“Keith…” He couldn’t help but breathe out.

“Touch me, daddy…” Keith whispered, stepping closer until both men were flushed with one another. Shiro’s cock throbbed to life, his mind short-circuiting at the name. God, he didn’t think that would do it for him. Keith surged forward and kissed him with bite, groans erupting out of Shiro as this little fire ball took and took and _took_. Shiro was big and strong, despite his age, but it was as if all of that seized to matter. Keith was deceptively strong too and easily managed and maneuvered Shiro onto his bed, basically slamming him on top, sprawled onto his back, defenseless.

“Daddy.” Keith crooned, licking a trail up Shiro’s neck and jaw. “Is all this for me?” He asked as he groped Shiro’s bulge, eliciting more moans from the older man. Shiro made sure to spread his legs, especially as Keith started jerking him off through his pajamas, the fabric growing damp from his own excitement.

“Shit, you’re so fucking thick.” Keith swore, looking down at his own handiwork while Shiro writhed, already overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe he was already so close, his spine rigid.

“Keith, wait, wait, I-” Shiro urged, but he was quickly silenced by another kiss. Sure enough, Shiro could feel the telltale signs of his orgasm starting to crest, his stomach winding tight. He should warn Keith, beg him to stop, but his body made the decision for him, and before he knew it, he was arching his back, feeling how his dick twitched and spurted into his underwear over and over again, soaking his crotch with years of pent-up desire.

“Oh, fuck…!” He gasped and closed his eyes, feeling his face and ears turn red from mortification and shame. Shit, he just creamed into his underwear like he was a little teenage virgin. 

“Wow.” Keith commented, breathlessness and a hint of delight in his voice. “Someone’s got a short fuse.”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro offered lamely, throwing a hand over his eyes, unable to look at Keith in the face.

“Hmm, daddy’s a little pent-up.” Keith murmured, seemingly not at all bothered by this. He dipped his fingers inside the waistband of Shiro’s pants and boxers, touching and smearing the mess around.

“Wow, that’s a lot. Too bad.” Keith said and moved, peeling Shiro’s pants down to his thighs, exposing him. “Would have loved to be filled up and plugged by your giant cock, daddy.”

“Keith!” Shiro moaned, his dick giving a valiant effort and twitching a bit. Even if he could get hard again, he knew he’d need at least thirty minutes before he could go again.

“Wait ‘til I tell Aki about this.” Keith chuckled darkly, leaving little kisses and nibbles on Shiro’s thighs. “Our daddy is so sensitive he creams his pants in ten seconds.” He mercilessly teased, drawing sick delight in watching Shiro’s face turn eleven shades of red. Keith crouched forward and kissed Shiro’s dick, sticking his tongue out and licking up the length, getting his lips dirty with cum.

“K-Keith, don’t, I can’t…” Shiro roughed out, placing a hand on the boy’s head. He was still _so_ sensitive, his cock limp and tender, but Keith was just skirting the limits. 

“The least you can do is feed me.” Keith declared and quickly wrapped his lips around the head, suckling on the tip in such a way that it made Shiro tear up and keen. Fuck, it _hurt_ so bad, but so good. Shiro’s muscles cramped and pulsed with a piercing pain that was on the verge of becoming too much, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Keith kept sucking and licking, eventually taking more than half his dick into his mouth, his lips stretching obscenely around the girth. Tears pricked in the corner of Shiro’s eyes, his breathing shallow and ragged, until it all became too much, too painful. He took a handful of Keith’s hair and pulled him off, eliciting a confused groan out of the young man.

“Stop, please, it’s too much baby, too much…” He panted, slumping back on the bed in tiredness and relief. Shiro felt Keith crawl his way up his body, giving him a soft kiss.

“Sorry. Guess I got carried away.” But Shiro waved him off, smiling in hopeless delight.

“No, baby, it’s okay. I loved this, you’re amazing.” But Keith snorted, tracing a hand over Shiro’s silver hair and fringe.

“If you think a handjob is amazing, then you’re more needy than I thought.” Shiro blushed again, embarrassed at his lackluster performance once more, but Keith silenced his concerns with another kiss, this time followed by a smoldering look.

“Don’t you worry about a thing.” Keith promised, his thumb running across Shiro’s lower lip. “Me and Aki are going to take care of our daddy so good.”

It was a promise well kept.

The floodgates were opened and there was nothing Shiro could do to stop the downpour, but it wasn’t like he particularly wanted to. Now that it was clear that sex was on the table, it was all Shiro’s mind could focus on. But how could he focus on anything else? The twins were like sex on legs, always coming on to him, always touching and teasing him, and it’s even begun to bleed over to his workplace, too. His phone was bombarded with filthy texts and pictures almost non-stop. Akira was the worst offender by far.

**“go to the bathroom daddy i have a surprise ;)”**

And Shiro obeyed like clockwork, his dress shirt already sticking to his skin, the anticipation alone making him sweat. After making sure his stall was locked, he sighed and started palming himself, his cock already straining and in need.

 **“r u close already? i bet you are, ur such a messy daddy.”** He had to swallow down a whimper and make a conscious effort to not make any noise. People come in and out of this bathroom all the time, and just the thought of anyone figuring out that their CEO is getting his rocks off just a few feet away… His thoughts were interrupted by another ping on his phone, and with a shaky thumb, Shiro clicked on the notification and nearly collapsed on his knees.

 **“its not nearly as big as u i need more.”** Akira was on his knees on Shiro’s bed, his neck craning over his shoulder as his ass was in the air, his hands spreading his ass-cheeks open to show off the pretty purple plug. It had a faux ruby for a head, the shiny plastic glinting against the snug skin of Akira’s puckered entrance. Keith must have been the one to take the picture. Fuck, he was gorgeous, and already Shiro’s mouth watered at the sight.

 **“Aki please, you’re driving me crazy.”** He shakily texted back, using his other hand to pop the button of his slacks. His underwear was soaking in the front, and he tentatively started to palm his length with just his fingertips.

 **“show me”** , was the simple demand, and Shiro complied, struggling a bit to get a good angle with his phone. Once he was satisfied and sent it, Akira texted back immediately:

**“so sloppy, daddy, ur so wet loool”**

“B-Baby…” Shiro barely whispered, his words hiccupping and his knees trembling. His back was to the stall door and he had the urge to slide down it and sit on the floor, if only so he could jerk off more comfortably, but that for sure would get the attention of someone. So he resisted and kept waiting with bated breath for Akira’s next text.

 **“u want to fuck me, daddy? But ur so close already ur just gonna cum in 2 seconds lmfao.”** Mortification rose to his chest, but it strangely served to turn him on even more. Both Keith and Akira _delighted_ in teasing and bullying Shiro for his lack of stamina, how quickly a few touches could get him to scream and moan in completion. To anyone else, that would be seen as pathetic. To Akira and Keith, it was like they hit the jackpot.

 **“Please baby, I need you.”** Shiro had to pull his hand away, his cock twitching and drooling uncontrollably. He didn’t want to come until Akira said it was okay, he could be disciplined. The little pencil symbol came up a few times and then:

 **“look at what ur missing, daddy.”** There was a picture accompanied with the text, and it was the hottest thing Shiro has ever seen. Akira was in the same position as before, but the plug was gone and instead he was spreading his ass-cheeks wide, his hole gaping open, wet and shiny with lube. Shiro took a sharp breath and slammed his head back, the stall door groaning by the impact. Immediately Shiro pulled the rest of his boxers down and started fisting his shaft, trying in vain to keep quiet, although he still let out an occasional shushed whimper. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He closed his eyes and saw Akira’s slutty hole, imagining he was there, imagining he was draped over the boy and pounding him into the mattress until they were both screaming each other’s names. He’s never actually fucked any of the brothers, he never lasted long enough to get to that point, and the brothers always made it a point to mention this. _You’re so weak, daddy, look at you, so desperate, so sensitive, what a waste of a big cock, what a shame daddy, daddy, daddy…!_

“Aaah…!” He moaned as quietly as he could, shooting ropes of cum on the floor in front of him as he finally broke down. The tension slowly dissipated from his shoulders and he drooped against the stall door, slowly catching his breath. Another ping from his phone made him look.

 **“u went quiet there. did u cum? show me, now.”** His body functions were still struggling to respond, but he did as was told, making sure he caught the entire state of his condition for Akira.

**“awww already? Tsk tsk. u just cant control yourself.”**

**“I’m sorry, baby.”**

**“im gonna have to punish u now daddy.”** At the prospect of that, Shiro groaned low in his throat. The twins could get downright cruel with their punishments.

 **“keith is going to fuck me when u get home. U only get to watch. Too bad :P”** Shiro sighed and went for the toilet paper so he could start cleaning up. It was going to be a long afternoon.

It didn’t take much for the twins to invade every single aspect of Shiro’s life. But Shiro could never complain, he hasn’t felt this loved and alive in so long. He liked what he did, he truly did, but being at the top often meant being alone and having to watch your back for people that only saw you as a means to an end. As a result, Shiro didn’t have many friends, just a handful of people who have been there for him since before he was successful. Allura was one such friend, along with her husband Lotor. Hunk, Matt and Pidge were also included in that tightknit group, and as such, every single one of them were showing grave concern for him.

“They’re very young, Shiro. We just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Allura had warned him gently. Honestly, Shiro kind of wished he hadn’t told his friends about the twins at all. He tried not to scowl, but he couldn’t help how his expression fell at their reactions.

“They’re not hurting me, Allura. It’s the opposite, really.” Shiro quickly defended. But Allura didn’t look convinced, and added:

“Just promise to be careful.”

“Yeah, having flings is fine, Shiro, just don’t get too attached. That’s how they get you.” Matt contributed, giving Shiro a small pat on the back as he headed off to his office for work.

As much as Shiro hated it, their words haunted his thoughts for the remainder of the day.

For the most part, Shiro has done everything he could to make sure the things between himself and the brothers remained casual and comfortable. He understood that there was an inherent power imbalance there, so he never wanted to come across as condescending or demanding. Keith and Akira had agency, and whatever they did or didn’t want to do, Shiro would respect that. 

But he wondered, now… were the twins having sex with him because they were after his money? Were _they_ the ones that were pulling the strings here? God, he didn’t want to think that was the case. His chest constricted tightly, and his eyes felt strangely misty. He let himself imagine what it would be like to come home one day and be greeted only with silence, with the brothers nowhere to be seen and the drawers in their bedrooms empty of any personal belongings. He saw that scene in his head… and immediately had to swallow down an involuntary sob. Fuck.

Matt was wrong. This wasn’t a fling anymore, and Shiro had fallen hopelessly in love. How typical of him.

When he pulled into his own driveway, it was with less enthusiasm than usual. Normally he’d be ecstatic to be home, ready to take the brothers into his arms and see what the mischievous duo had in store for him. Now there was a sting present in his heart, a nostalgic feeling of mistrust and apprehension he hasn’t felt in years, since the accident that took away his arm. He had to talk to the brothers, he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully until he got this out of his chest. When he opened the door and shut it behind himself, his arms were suddenly full with the body of one bubbly Akira, who wasted no time in kissing the daylights out of Shiro.

“Hey daddy, we missed you.” Akira purred and kissed him some more, throwing his arms onto Shiro’s neck. It was hard to be upset in this situation, so against his better judgement, Shiro groaned and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger man, hauling him towards his chest. Later. There was always later.

Akira was practically plastered onto Shiro’s front, hips flushed against one another as their bodies rutted, groans and half-moans springing forth. Shiro wanted to lose himself in this completely. He didn’t want to doubt, he didn’t want to think anymore. He just wanted to take Akira and Keith to bed and forget about the day he’s just had.

“Hmm, someone’s pushy today.” Akira remarked with a breathless chuckle. His lips were pink and swollen already, his face tinted a rosy hue. He looked gorgeous, the most gorgeous creature Shiro’s ever seen. 

“Long day.” He told him simply and dove down again, delight springing in his chest when Akira giggled in response. At this point Shiro was cognitive enough of his senses that he finally noted the strange texture of Akira’s clothes. Or rather, what little clothes there was. When Shiro pulled back to get a better look, his mouth gaped and went dry. Akira smirked knowingly and took a few steps back, twirling a bit in place so he could show off everything. 

He was wearing a matching lingerie set. It was delicate and thin, with a soft, lilac color that accentuated Akira in an otherworldly way. Most importantly, it left _nothing_ to the imagination, and Shiro could see the silhouette of his cute cock, hard and cradled in the panties. He wanted to kneel down and mouth at it, get the panties damp with his saliva and Akira’s cum. 

“You like it? I got it just for you.” Akira purred, biting his lower lip at the expression on Shiro’s face. He’d increase Akira’s allowance tenfold if it meant he would spend it on lingerie and toys and whatever things he wanted. **Gorgeous.’**

“Fuck, baby…” Shiro muttered, striding forward and capturing an amused Akira’s lips again, as if he was a starving man and Akira was the only food for miles. He pawed and stroked Akira everywhere he could, shivering as his fingers brushed over skin and lace. Eventually his hands settled on the younger man’s ass and squeezed, making Akira grunt and arch into the touch, pleased. Shiro wasn’t sure what it was, but today he was feeling bold and slightly unhinged. He used his flesh hand to prod between Akira’s ass-cheeks, pressing more and more until he was stroking his asshole over the cloth of the underwear. Akira moaned at the action but didn’t flinch away, sticking his hips out more and more in search of that demanding contact.

“Daddy…” Akira whined and clung to Shiro’s suit. 

“Let me fuck you, sweetheart.” Shiro begged in a harsh whisper, knowing full well that his plea wouldn’t yield any result. Akira fixed him with a soft and aroused expression, looking for all the world like he was going to acquiesce, but then a loud throat-clearing snapped both men out of their haze.

“Really, bro? You’re starting without me?” Keith had his arms crossed over his chest, looking unimpressed. He wasn’t wearing any skimpy underwear, but god, he still looked divine in those black skinny jeans and that red tank top. Akira chuckled and buried his face in Shiro’s neck, a strange act of bashfulness, coming from him.

“Sorry. Daddy distracted me.” Shiro’s neck was kissed, and after being given a smoldering look, Akira gently stepped away towards his brother, giving Keith an apologetic peck on the lips. To say that Shiro was disappointed was an understatement. His pants were tenting something fierce, but that wasn’t surprising. It seemed like that was the default of his life whenever he was in the presence of the twins.

“Come on, daddy still has to earn his prize.” Keith said, giving Shiro a devious glance. The three of them made their way across the house and into Shiro’s room. Akira made himself at home and flopped on the bed, sighing and plucking a pillow so he could hug it towards his chest. Something curled nice and warm inside Shiro’s chest at the sight. Keith grabbed Shiro’s attention and motioned with his head at the lone chair near the bed.

“Sit down, we’re going to do something different today.” Keith said easily, and Shiro was hopeless to the gravel in his voice. He sat, mentally sighing and thinking that he was going to only watch yet again; that was until Keith snuck behind him and tugged at his arms, making them rest behind the chair.

“You good?” Keith asked, something that felt like rope slowly coiling around his wrists. “If it’s uncomfortable, we can try something else.” It was a strange moment of pause for Shiro. Usually the twins came out of the woodworks with some filthy fun and he was just snatched for the ride. He nodded, a bit dumbfounded but grateful all the same.

“So here what’s going to happen, daddy.” Keith purred in his ear, tightening the rope firmly enough that Shiro would have to struggle a bit to free himself. “Aki and I are going to give you a test. If you pass, then you can fuck my brother any way you want.” He chuckled when Shiro gave a very visible shiver, his thighs already widening to accommodate his enlarged dick. The bulge in his trousers was more than obvious and Keith, cruelly, kneaded his cock until Shiro was whimpering in want.

“Careful. If you come, you automatically fail.” Keith said and Akira laughed at the look on Shiro’s face. He was already dreading where this was going.

“You’re going to watch us fuck, and if you don’t come in your pants, you pass. Deal?” Shiro huffed and gave Keith a pleading look. He was already at his wits’ end, there was no way he could control himself now. Keith smirked and merely gave him a peck on the cheek, afterwards turning towards his twin on the bed. 

He climbed on and Akira immediately went on all fours, wiggling his ass at Keith, his underwear highlighting the curve of his cheeks. Keith draped himself over his brother’s back and for a moment he was merely petting and caressing Akira. He stroked his stomach and kissed the back of his head, making Akira sigh and relax. It was a sight that Shiro couldn’t get enough of, watching the twins slide together like two pieces of a puzzle. Keith was always so gentle and mindful of his brother, holding him like he was the most precious thing in his life, and he probably was. Keith wouldn’t admit it, but Shiro didn’t miss the way that Keith was constantly indulging in his brother’s whims, making sure he was happy and satisfied.

“Easy…” Keith murmured, his voice nothing but a rasp. His hand were on Akira’s hips, trying to get them to hold still because he was thrusting his hips back, grinding against the front of Keith’s pants.

“Keith.” Akira whined, wiggling just to be a brat. “Please, I’ve been waiting all day.” Shiro’s breath hitched in his throat when Keith slapped at one of Akira’s thighs, making him flinch and whimper at the pain.

“Behave.” Keith looked stern, but his expression immediately melted, kissing his way down his brother’s back as if in apology. As if Keith was incapable of staying mad at him. 

“Lower your head and lift your hips up, bro.” Akira nodded and immediately did so, his lithe form trembling in excitement. Meanwhile, Keith fixed Shiro with a look that promised torture, and he said:

“Watch me, and don’t look away.” And with that, Keith slides down his brother’s panties and leans in, tongue sticking out as he eats him out. Akira keens and moans, his hips drawing back and grinding onto Keith’s face, who is unperturbed. Keith was taking it in stride, massaging his twin’s thigh and fondling his balls. Akira’s dick was straining and staining the panties. And Shiro was in pain, his own hips thrusting up into nothing as his arousal took control of his body. 

“Fuck…!” He swore harshly, feeling sweat accumulate on his temple. Keith ignored him but Akira shifted his head to the side and moaned at Shiro’s state.

“O-Oh daddy, it feels so good.” He drawled, earning another helpless groan from Shiro. He was leaking in his underwear, he could feel it, and he briefly struggled against his binds, wanting to massage his aching cock. 

“Mmm, wanna suck your cock, daddy.” Akira sighed. Shiro moaned at the confession and Akira smiled, still teasing.

“I want it so far down my throat I won’t be able to breathe. You’re _so_ big.”

“A-Aki, please, Aki!” Shiro begged, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for. He closed his eyes, he had to, otherwise the view in front of him would overwhelm him. 

“Open your eyes, daddy, don’t cheat.” Akira teased, and reluctantly, Shiro did. 

“Is your dick wet? I bet it is, I bet we can make you cum in your pants with just our voices.” God, Shiro didn’t doubt that in the least. Akira’s speech was growing more and more strained, his hips shaking thanks to Keith’s motions. As if sensing his brother’s state, Keith finally pulled away, giving one of Akira’s cheek one playful kiss before standing on his knees and lining himself up.

“Ready, Aki?”

“Yes, please Keith, I want it.” Keith smirked at his brother’s desperation, and without any preamble, he easily sunk inside, making both twins moan at the sensation. Keith is never slow and gentle, and Akira never wants to be treated like glass, so the both of them just go for it. Keith has a near death grip on his brother’s hips whilst Akira makes a conscious effort to rock with his brother, the bed quaking and squeaking with their movements. Immediately the room is filled with all three men’s panting and groaning. Shiro licked his lips at the sight, the belt around his waist digging uncomfortably and the collar of his shirt sticking to his skin. Fuck, they were gorgeous, a forbidden spectacle that only Shiro was privy to. Akira was face down, a pillow clutched to his chest tightly as Keith took him mercilessly from behind, the power of his thrusts sparking something dangerous in Shiro’s gut. Instinctively Shiro spread his legs more, imagining for a second that it was him on his knees, at the mercy of Keith. Keith fucked like it was a challenge, like he _needed_ to give his all and turn his lover into a screaming, oversensitive mess before he could be done. He fucked like he wanted to break the other person.

“Fuck!” The thought was a mistake. The barely-there friction of the cloth of his underwear shouldn’t drive him insane, but of course, it does. Every slight twitch or spasm was forcing his cock to grind and push against his slacks, and Shiro was close, so close. 

“Y-Yeah? You like that daddy?” Keith gasped, his shaky gaze fixated in Shiro’s direction. His face was flushed and beautiful, his hair wild. When he flashed Shiro a toothy grin, showcasing his longer than usual canines, Shiro stomped his foot and threw his head back, whimpering with want. His chair creaked and his wrists pulled against the ropes for a few seconds before relaxing. Keith laughed at his outburst.

“Want a turn, daddy? Wanna know what it’s like to fuck Aki’s creamy hole after I’m done with it?” Akira took a sharp intake of breath when Keith slammed into him once with more force than what was necessary. Shiro, meanwhile, was shaking apart.

“Yes, yes! Baby I want you, I want you, I want-!” He gasped and babbled, his restraints cutting into his skin, leaving behind rope burn. 

“How do you want him? Tell him.” Keith nearly snarled, his expression darkening and his pace quickening, signaling the beginning of the end. It made Shiro whimper again, his head weakly shaking because he just didn’t have the strength to fully articulate his fantasies. Akira whined and piped up, his words slurred and gaze dizzy and dazed.

“Wanna… wanna sit on your lap, daddy. Wanna ride you until I pass out…!”

“Oh shit, Aki, baby boy!” Shiro nearly lurched from his seat, the chair about to topple forwards, but to Shiro’s credit, he caught himself before that happened. Nevertheless, the action made Keith and Akira laugh at his expense, which made Shiro moan in slight despair, the mortification just about as bad as his neglected boner.

“Wanna sit… on your huge cock and get your fancy suit all dirty, daddy.”

“Yes, sweetheart, yes, sit on d-daddy’s lap.” The word sounded so filthy coming from his own mouth, but Shiro said it anyway, the thought much too tempting.

“Fuck.” Keith muttered and closed his eyes, driving his cock faster and faster into his brother.

“Mmm, I’ll be so wet with Keith’s cum, you’ll slip right in daddy. Ah!” Akira moaned sharply when Keith took a fistful of his hair and pulled, forcing Akira to arch his back in a near perfect bend.

“Fuck, fuck, Keith, daddy, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Akira wailed and trembled, body sweaty and glistening until finally he spurted on the sheets, his cute cock twitching and dripping in spent pleasure. The look on Aki’s face plus the fact that he came untouched was all it took to break Shiro. He bit his lower and groaned loudly, feeling as the inside of his underwear grew damper and hotter by his own mess. He couldn’t hide it even if he wanted to, his crotch area turning darker and shiny. Shiro slumped back and felt the tension in his shoulders and legs slowly ebb away, his breathing slowly getting back to normal. He spared a glance at Keith as he gave a few more quick thrusts into his brother’s limp body until he finished, a low grunt signaling his own orgasm. Keith was always the quieter one out of the three of them.

“You alright?” Keith asked his brother quietly, and after receiving a tired nod, he kissed Akira on the top of his head and gently exited out of him. 

“You okay, Shiro?” He felt a bit disoriented and tired, but Shiro concluded that he was, overall, still alright. More than alright. He still couldn’t quite wrap around his head how intense that had been, and he hadn’t even been touched. Keith climbed down the bed and approached him, kneeling to his level and kissing him enthusiastically. Shiro hummed during the kiss, feeling his worries just drain away, as if Keith was personally plucking them out one by one. When Keith finally drew back, Shiro wanted to whine in protest.

“You were really good for us. I’m going to untie you now and…” Keith placed the palm of his hand over Shiro’s crotch, feeling around for the mess and smirking when Shiro gasped at the action.

“… then we’re going to wash you up and tuck you to bed. How’s that sound?” It sounded like heaven to Shiro.

More time had passed since the twins became an unexpected fixture in Shiro’s life. His friends have all been officially introduced to them, and although Shiro dreaded the raised eyebrows and the unimpressed looks sent his way, they were surprisingly silent about the whole thing afterwards. 

Allura was curt at first, unimpressed with Akira’s bedroom eyes and Keith’s rough and tumble personality. But as the evening went on, even Allura had to admit that there was a particular air about the brothers that suggested they were, at the very least, decent people. They hovered around Shiro and paid attention to him, and for Allura that was good enough. For now. Shiro knew the battle wasn’t quite won with her.

Matt warmed up to them quickly. Both he and Akira shared a bizarre sense of humor and Keith knew a thing or two about mechanicals, particularly with cars and hover boards, so Matt pounced at the opportunity for conversation.

Hunk was easy to win over too, although to be fair, it wasn’t that difficult for Hunk to like people. The moment the twins complemented his cooking, the friendship was cemented. Pidge, who started off weary like Allura had been, had also dispelled her skepticism by the time dinner was finished.

All in all, the meeting wasn’t as terrible as Shiro feared it would be, and his friends got some peace of mind, at least. Either way, the jabs and the comments stopped for a while, and Shiro was grateful for that, in a way. He knew that he didn’t have the best track record when it came to romance. He’d been married to Adam for the majority of his twenties until his early-forties, and after that relationship blew up in his face, everything else that came afterwards didn’t last very long. 

People often assumed that being older and single meant that he was lonely, so he was constantly approached by men a good twenty years younger than he was trying to get into his wallet. After so many sour experiences, Shiro had sworn that he was done with the dating scene, especially with younger men, but of course, because he was apparently a glutton for punishment, he couldn’t resist the pull of not just one, but two raven beauties with eyes like galaxies and smiles so sharp they could kill.

“Stay with me daddy, don’t get distracted.” Akira teased lightly, nipping and peppering Shiro’s face with kisses. He was having a bit of a lazy morning for once, so he was still lying in bed with Akira sprawled all over his chest. He wasn’t trying to ignore Aki on purpose, but more and more, Shiro couldn’t help but become introspective whenever he wasn’t being ravaged by the twins or getting inundated with work. 

He loved Akira and Keith. He loved them with every fiber of his being and he was _terrified_ of the implications of that.

“Not in the mood?” Akira finally asked once he noticed that Shiro was barely participating. It made Shiro blush to be caught like that.

“Sorry baby, my mind’s somewhere else today.” He gave Akira’s pouty face an apologetic kiss and the younger man sighed but didn’t reject Shiro’s affection. 

“Hmm, don’t think so much about work. It’s your day off. Wanna spend it with you.” Akira purred, nosing just under Shiro’s jaw and rubbing against his stubble. The gentle coaxing and attention were working, much to Shiro’s dismay. He needed to talk to them, he knew he did. Maybe Shiro had been wrong all along. After all, it’s not like Keith and Akira ever demanded things of him. 

Everything they had, Shiro willingly parted with, wanting to make sure his boys had the bare essentials, at least. Of course, “bare essentials” was perhaps not the correct term, because in all honesty, expensive dinners, fancy outings and designer clothes were far from being considered “essentials”. Shiro managed to justify it well enough in his own head, though. The twins didn’t move in with much, and although Shiro still wasn’t all that clear about their past, it was obviously a sensitive subject at best, if neither of the brothers have bothered to even mention it. Shiro didn’t want to pry, but the mystery surrounding them only fed his paranoia more. 

He sighed against Akira’s lips, the discomfort twisting around his insides, making him furrow. Were the twins just playing the long game, waiting to get enough out of Shiro before skipping town one day? It sometimes replayed behind his eyelids at night, coming home and finding no one there. It stung. It hurt something miserable.

“Aki can we-” Whatever resolve he had evaporated as soon as Akira dragged his lips down and latched onto one of his nipples, suckling and chuckling when Shiro gasped at the sensation. He grew boneless then, letting his head drop down into his pillows, grasping the back of Akira’s head with his hand and pushing him forward. He loved it. As much as the uncertainty was killing him inside, he was powerless to resist the brothers in any capacity. The sounds of Akira’s mouth working on his nipples until they were sensitive and sore were filthy and loud, and it expectantly tore noises out of Shiro that he wasn’t proud of.

“Love the sound of your voice, daddy.” Akira cooed in between his treatment, pawing and squeezing at Shiro’s pecs. It was moments like these that Shiro was glad he was a bit of a gym rat. He looked good for his age, he knew that, and it never failed to put a dopey smile on his face when the brothers chose to explore and worship his body, even if he did still have unsightly scars from his accident all those years ago, especially around what was left of his right arm, above his prosthetic. The twins made him feel like a king. 

He flinched and grunted when Akira bit somewhere just above his left nipple, no doubt leaving teeth marks behind. Keith was especially bad about this, constantly leaving marks in places people could see. He’s already gotten the odd stare here and there at work whenever his dress shirts weren’t enough to hide the hickeys on his neck.

“God, I wanna…” Akira sighed but trailed off, choosing to nibble underneath Shiro’s chin instead of finishing his thought. But now Shiro was curious, and with his dick firmly on the wheel now, he persuaded Akira to look at him.

“What do you want baby?” For a second Akira looked a bit flustered, something that genuinely surprised Shiro, considering everything they’ve done so far. But after a few seconds of deliberation, the younger man giggled a bit self-consciously and stroked at Shiro’s pecs again, biting his lower lip.

“I want to ride your chest.” He said in a low voice, squishing Shiro’s pecs and pressing them together, creating an obscene display. Shiro was a bit taken aback initially, the proposal not entirely expected, but seeing the look Akira was giving him, he knew he would relent. Besides, it’s not as though he didn’t understand why. As mentioned before, Shiro was aware of his good looks.

“Oh, baby.” Shiro shakily sighed and Akira growled in response, diving down to give him a brief but heated kiss.

“Yeah? You like the thought of me titty fucking you? Want me to make you all messy and dirty, daddy?” Shiro couldn’t reply, his mouth and tongue busy pressing against Akira’s own, their hot breaths heightening their arousal and desperation.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Shiro whispered almost fiercely, the weight of his own words settling heavy in his chest. It was a statement that he feared might be true in more ways than one.

“Hmm, then let’s hurry before Keith’s done with breakfast.” Swiftly Akira shuffled himself around, pushing his underwear off and dragging his hips up Shiro’s body until he was sat just above his stomach. His cock was flushed and heated, settling nicely right between Shiro’s pecs. Akira flashed Shiro a dangerous smirk and leaned forward a bit, pressing himself even more against Shiro, spreading his precum on the older man’s skin.

“Push your tits together daddy. Make it nice and tight for my cock.” 

“Shit…” Shiro groaned, his face heating up as he struggled to retain his composure. The smile on Aki’s face only grew wider as Shiro, with shame tainting his tongue, cupped the underside of his pecs and pushed the flesh together, cradling his baby’s dick in a satisfying grip. Akira hummed in clear pleasure, his roving eyes burning Shiro’s skin to a crisp. It was a bit uncomfortable for Shiro to rest his chin on his own collar, but the sight of Aki’s dick dribbling onto his chest was too good to pass up. It looked and felt amazing.

“Just like that.” Akira muttered and slowly started to undulate his hips forward. The drag of his cock and balls on Shiro’s chest was a strange but addicting feeling. His own erection was pulsing with want and attention, but Shiro had to keep holding his own chest together, so he ignored the tent in his sheets and just focused on Aki’s face and body. The smell of eggs and waffles was starting to filter into the room, but at this point breakfast was far from their minds, the urgency of before tossed away in favor of this. When Aki thrusted forward just a tad too much, the tip of his cock bumped into Shiro’s lower lip, and both men whimpered at the action. Aki’s pace faltered a bit, and he had to brace his hands on the bed’s headboard, the wood smacking against the wall.

“Daddy, your mouth…! Open your mouth.” Shiro easily obeyed, letting his jaw go slack and moaning when the head of Akira’s cock would occasionally slip inside, his tongue getting a small taste before it quickly retreated away. It wasn’t enough time for Shiro to mouth at Aki’s dick like he wanted to, but he tried his best, letting his tongue slip out and lap as much as he could, craning his head forward as far as it would go and smooshing his pecs even closer so that Aki could enjoy himself to the max. The bed frame was creaking with their movements and Shiro was vaguely aware that a pillow fell to the floor, but he didn’t care. Akira was openly panting now, his face flushed and sweaty, his cock rock hard with a curious shade of purple at the head.

“Fuck, you’re so good Shiro, you’re like a dream.” Shiro could say the exact same thing to him. His chest was slippery and raw, and it was a miracle he hasn’t creamed into his sheets yet. It was coming, for sure, but for now he kept his mouth open, looking up at his little lover as he lost his mind above him. 

“Mmm, daddy, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum on your pretty face!” Aki’s voice was hitched and desperate, and at such an admission, Shiro moaned and stuck his tongue out in provocation, making sure his eyes were making direct contact with Akira’s own. It took a second, but a frantic energy seemed to have possessed Aki, and after a rather unexpected growl, Shiro whimpered when his fringe was grabbed, and his head was tilted. Akira’s hand was almost a blur on his lap, the sound of his fapping coinciding with Shiro’s heartbeat, until finally he could feel sticky warmth coating his cheeks, his lips and his tongue.

“Fuck, look at you…” Akira moaned, pressing his cockhead all over Shiro’s chin and lips, spreading the mess, forcing Shiro to tremble and whimper. He was still very hard and very horny, but he knew better than to beg for release, or god forbid, jerk himself off without Akira’s say. The consequences later were almost never worth the instant gratification. He almost sobbed the last time Keith had “punished” him for disobeying. 

“Stay.” Akira said, and slowly swung his legs around until he could dismount Shiro. He slipped out of bed for a moment, and after rummaging inside one of the dressers, he came back with a smug smile and phone in tow. Akira hovered close once more and pointed the phone at Shiro’s face, his intent clear. Shiro whined at this but didn’t fight it, ignoring the way his face and chest flushed with blood and shame as the little _click_ of the camera went off a couple of times. 

“Can’t wait to show Keith. He’s gonna be so mad he wasn’t here for this.” He giggled in delight, his thumbs working over the screen quickly, probably sending said pictures to his brother along with filthy descriptions.

“Baby…” Shiro called out quietly, his thighs parted a bit because he couldn’t stand the added friction to his sensitive cock. 

“What?” Akira asked, but his countenance betrayed what he already knew. Shiro didn’t know what to say or how to phrase what he wanted without sounding like he was begging, so he merely let his head drop down to his pillow and let his hips twitch forward, drawing attention to his needy cock. He wanted to touch it so bad.

“What is it?” Akira chuckled, further humiliating Shiro. “You gotta use your words, daddy.”

“I…” He faltered a bit, but he took a deep breath and just went out with it. “I want to cum, baby. Can I?” 

“Wow, so me titty fucking you wasn’t enough to make you blow your load like you always do? I’m impressed.” The words were mocking and slightly sardonic. Shiro didn’t say anything and remained motionless as Akira approached him, his hand dragging down his abs and navel until they grasped his twitching cock underneath the sheets. Akira’s hand was slightly colder so Shiro jumped at the feeling, but one firm grip warned him to stay absolutely still.

“You think you deserve to cum just because you controlled yourself? Want me to reward you for doing the bare minimum?” Akira’s fingers began to stroke and caress Shiro’s pubic hair, teasing him with the gentle sensation of his fingertips just so. It made Shiro whimper again, his arousal spiking uselessly, as if to prove Akira’s point, as if to prove just how callous and needy his body was. 

“Baby, please…”

“Please what?” It was _torture_ , but with what little semblance of self-control he had left, Shiro sighed and surrendered.

“Please stop. Keith is probably waiting for us…” It seemed to be the right call, and Akira smirked but let go, giving him a peck on the lips for behaving and then bounding towards the bathroom so they could get the day started proper. Shiro pushed his sheets away and groaned to himself quietly. Now he had to figure out how to shower without Akira mercilessly teasing his boner all the while.

After a frankly torturous clean-up, both he and Akira finally made their way downstairs, Keith’s expression half-annoyed and half-aroused. 

“Should’ve figured that’s what was taking you guys long. Your food almost got cold.”

“Sorry, baby.” Shiro apologized and kissed Keith’s forehead, causing the younger man to pout slightly, but after he was given a reassuring half-hug, he knew all was forgiven.

“Gotta make it up to me later, though.” Keith muttered and Shiro chuckled.

“I will.” Both he and Akira were ushered to the table to have breakfast. It was a pleasant affair, the sun shining through the curtains and the mood lighthearted and bright. It was nice. After so many years of eating alone, Shiro could feel a velvet sort of warmth permeate his mind and body. He glanced up from his plate and watched as Akira and Keith ate in lovely companionship, their elbows almost touching since their chairs were so close. Shiro, in comparison, sat a bit further away, across from them, and his hands itched to reach out and touch them. The worry and insecurity were creeping back in, little by little, and his head was demanding answers once and for all. He needed to know. He swallowed his last bite and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the brothers.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.” He started off, apprehension tying a knot in his stomach. Akira smiled in invitation whilst Keith kept his expression neutral, for the most part. It was now or never, he thought.

“What… What exactly _is_ our relationship?” It’s the first time he’s ever addressed their situation as any sort of “relationship”. Shiro was aware how often that one word spooked other people away. It effectively cut short a couple of his past dates before, people who just wanted a temporary thing and nothing more. He remembered the looks of surprise, shock and even discomfort. He remembered the nervous laughter and the unamused glances, the judgement upon his person for thinking that they wanted anything serious with him. He remembered it all, and fleetingly, he prayed that he was wrong this time. That maybe, just maybe, the twins were different, and they ‘did’ want him, all of him.

But his heart thumped once painfully when he noted how the brothers clearly froze at his question. Akira’s smile fell and Keith’s lips pressed together. _I knew it_ , his mind screeched, kicking into high gear and berating him incessantly. _I knew it, I knew it, I fucking knew it._ He swallowed back an anguished sob and forced his face to remain pleasant. Kind. Understanding. The brothers didn’t owe him anything and he knew it. It’s fine. He’ll be fine, he desperately told himself. What’s one more disillusionment to his repertoire?

“Shiro…” Akira tried to speak up, but Shiro was already getting on his feet, the smile plastered on his face as fake as the potted plants lining the entrance of his office building.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Just… give me a heads up whenever you guys decide to leave, alright?” He could feel his hands tremble, the corner of his eyes stinging and turning misty. He remembered he hung the keys to his car by the front door.

“Hey, hang on a second. Shiro-”

“It just doesn’t feel very good to come home to an empty house all of a sudden, you know.” He kept talking, his words tripping over each other as he quickly walked down the hall, eyes somewhere else, ears deaf to the objection of the brothers, who were now trailing behind him. But Shiro didn’t want to hear their excuses or their half-assed apologies. He’s had enough of that to last him the rest of his life. He was fine. He was a grown man and he was tired of being left in the gutter. 

He slammed the front door of his house shut with unnecessary force. He then jumped into his car and sped off, ignoring the hot trail of tears going down his face.

He had no idea where he was going or what he even wanted to accomplish, but it wasn’t until a near half hour into his drive that his lungs finally felt like they could properly take in air again. He’d text Matt or Allura, but in his rushed exit, he left his phone behind. However, the thought of having to confess to his friends that he, yet again, got his heart broken… maybe it was for the best that he didn’t have his phone with him presently. He could already hear the myriad of _I told you so_ and _that’s what you get_ and _of course that happened, they’re too young for you, Shiro_. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes the familiarity and lack of filter between all of them meant that their comments could come across as scathing, even if it came from a place of caring. He didn’t need their criticism right now. 

At some point during his drive he made it to a small clearing near the beach, devoid of people this time of year. He cut the engine and pressed his head against the steering wheel, letting out a shaky sigh. His throat still ached with the urge to sob, but he couldn’t quite let himself give into the need. The sound of the waves splashing against the rocks and sand was a welcomed reprieve. 

A part of him was still mad that he let this happen at all. Really, all he wanted at first was to help the twins, maybe even get a little fun out of the deal. He didn’t expect… all of this. It was his own damn fault for letting his heart run away from him, like always. He sighed yet again, letting his forehead crash against the steering wheel once more, maybe with more force than strictly necessary. _I’m just not cut out for casual hook-ups_ , he concluded. He always gave way more of himself than his partners ever did, dooming himself to failure. He’s had enough.

He didn’t move from his spot until his neck started to grow stiff, at which point he knew he had to move if he didn’t want to deal with a sore neck tomorrow. The sun had moved across the sky quite a bit. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been sulking, but after some deliberation, he decided he needed to go home and face the music. That is, if the brothers were even still there to begin with. He did storm out of the house like his hair was on fire, so for all he knew, they hightailed it out of there while he was gone. His chest contracted at this, but he ultimately decided it was probably for the best. He really didn’t have the strength for arguments right now.

The streets were busier than they had been in the morning, but for the most part, it was a peaceful drive. A sense of dread loomed over Shiro’s head once he rounded the corner of his block, but after carefully parking in his spot, he steeled himself for the inevitable silence and solitude that came from living alone. Slowly he fetched his keys and after twisting and opening the door, predictably, only quiet greeted him at the entrance. He tried to not let it get to him. 

He shambled inside, noticing that the dishes from this morning were no longer on the dining table and everything had been washed and put away. Well, at least they were thoughtful enough before leaving. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, fighting down the impulse of racing into the rooms and checking the drawers until a loud thump shocked his system.

“Shiro!?” The thumps were consecutive now, hurried footsteps going one after another. Shiro’s heartbeat rose in his chest, anticipation and misery battling in his mind. When Keith appeared down the stairs, a worried and crushed expression on his face, hope blossomed inside Shiro’s traitorous heart. There wasn’t a word or a sound that he could make because Keith just charged his direction and nearly punched the breath out of him. He was suddenly engulfed in a massive, devastating hug, and this time he _did_ sob, inexplicable relief flooding his system. 

“You didn’t let us talk to you. We were worried.” Keith said against his shoulder, his arms surrounding Shiro’s waist in a hefty grip. But Shiro didn’t mind, letting the embrace anchor him from crumbling to the ground. He sniffed and cleared his throat, the tears still muddling his vision a bit. 

“I’m sorry.” He rasped, his own arms tightening around the smaller man. “I didn’t mean to walk out like that, it’s just…” He couldn’t elaborate, the pain from before still a tender thing. Keith didn’t mind his silence, though, and just hugged him tighter. 

“Aki freaked out. You left your phone and we didn’t know where to find you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said again, ashamed at the way he behaved. But Keith brushed it off with a slight shake of the head and he gave Shiro a soft, gentle kiss. 

“Let’s go upstairs and just… talk. About us.” Keith’s tone was tender, the sweetest Shiro’s ever heard, and even though the upcoming talk was settling a pit in his stomach, a part of him was convinced that everything would be okay. They both walked towards Keith’s room in companionable silence, Keith’s fingers threaded between Shiro’s own in a sure grip, as if he was unwilling to let him out of his side.

Once inside the bedroom, Shiro was met with the sound of the shower in the adjacent room, which explained where Aki was. Keith beckoned him to sit on the bed with him, and as soon as he did, Keith directed his face and kissed him, a small amount of bite present in the action.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Keith muttered, something dark and subtle in his tone, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. Shiro never missed how much of a short fuse Keith really had, even when he was trying to not let it show to others. Akira always had his heart on his sleeve, but Keith was like a treasure chest in a way; shut and distant, but with unimaginable beauty inside. He loved him. He loved his little spitfire so much.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t come back?” Shiro asked, his voice barely heard, nearly mouthing against Keith’s lips since they were still so close. 

“I would have gone looking for you.”

“You wouldn’t have known where to find me.” Shiro chuckled a bit, but Keith wasn’t swayed, his expression still stern and resolute. 

“I don’t care. I would look everywhere for you. And I would find you no matter what.”

Deep, purple eyes gazed into Shiro’s own tired ones, an emotion present there that was scary as well as inspiring. He believed him. Shiro had no idea why, but he just… knew that Keith wasn’t kidding or exaggerating. Keith never said things that he didn’t mean.

“Why?” Still, something in Shiro compelled him to ask. He was just… so tired. Tired of the games. Tired of the runarounds and the lies. He just wanted to be _wanted_ , and not just for what he could provide. There was a beat of silence before Keith’s hand surged and grabbed the back of Shiro’s neck, pulling him forward and making their foreheads touch. 

“Because you’re mine”, was the hissed reply, Keith devouring Shiro’s lips in another brutal kiss with more teeth and tongue involved. Shiro’s entire body was flushed with heat and blood, the tone of Keith’s voice like gravel and chocolate. 

“You and Aki. You’re both mine, and I _never_ let go of the things I love.” It was like being stricken in the chest with a blade. Shiro wasn’t sure if the sound he let off was a whimper or not because Keith just swallowed him whole, his hands like claws, gripping the front of his shirt. The kiss turned frantic and filthy. Shiro could feel wetness down his chin and a dull ache on his bottom lip, no doubt swollen by now. He felt like crumbling in relief, and he probably would have if not for the sure hold Keith had on his body right now.

“Keith…” Shiro sighed but was startled when he noticed another voice had spoken in tandem with him. When he turned his head to look, he saw Aki by the bathroom door in nothing but a white bathroom and a lovely look on his face.

“I love the both of you, too. Sorry that we didn’t make that clear before.” Shiro didn’t want the brothers to apologize. After all, he hadn’t been much better at expressing himself and had merely assumed the worst.

“It’s alright Aki, I just…” Shiro started, but when the words became hard to say, he merely beckoned Aki to come to him, which the bubbly twin did. He was now flanked by both brothers, feeling warmer and safer than ever before. Akira caressed his face and thumbed his bottom lip, looking for all the world like he was assessing his next meal. 

“No. We should have told you much sooner what this was about. You’re our daddy…” Aki whispered, his tone sultry and full of love. Shiro wanted to wrap himself in that voice. 

“And daddy deserves to know how much we love him, right Keith?” The robe slipped off, uncovering one of Akira’s shoulder, and Shiro immediately wanted to press his mouth on the exposed skin. He wanted to breathe in Akira’s scent, which was now mixed with lemony soap and shampoo. His breath hitched when his bulge was kneaded, Akira’s skillful hand coaxing him to hardness like it was nothing. Shiro was happily gone. Keith hummed in approval, one of his hands sneaking up Shiro’s shirt and stroking the taut skin of his stomach. 

“Lie back. Just let us take care of you.” Keith’s voice was equal parts seductive and commanding. With no more fight left in him (not that he wanted to fight, really), Shiro did as he was told, slowly letting his back fall, sprawling helplessly on top of Keith’s bed. His head hit the pillows and they smelled like Keith.

The twins wasted no time in pulling his clothes off, their hands and fingers leaving fiery trails in their wake, sometimes dragging their nails into his skin on purpose just to watch him gasp and groan. When his shirt came off, Keith immediately latched his mouth onto one nipple, sucking and nibbling his buds until they were sore and tender. It reminded him too much of that morning and Aki had done the same thing, followed by a titty-fuck he will frankly never forget about. He couldn’t help but think that this was perhaps Keith trying to play catch-up now, seeing as he wasn’t present that time. 

“Lift your hips.” Keith muttered against his chest, distractedly helping Akira in pulling his pants down. Once he was all bare, warmth immediately engulfed his half-hard cock, now at full mast against the skillful tongue of Aki. 

“Oh fuck!” Shiro moaned, his body writhing on the sheets as he was being assaulted in multiple places. He gazed down for a moment and saw Akira looking up at him, his eyes low and knowing, lips stretched obscenely over the length of him. When the man surged forward in order to swallow Shiro more, his hips trembled against his will.

“Oh baby, I’m not gonna last”, he whined in earnest, already feeling the tell-tale pressure accumulating low on his stomach and just behind his cock. Normally a confession like that would ignite taunts and teases from the brothers, but this time around, they were both unconcerned, laser-focused on their own tasks, almost as if Shiro wasn’t even there. Like he was just a plaything for them. Shiro whimpered, the prospect of being the twins’ fucktoy far too pleasant to be reasonably healthy.

Akira pushed his thighs further apart and sunk down even more, his nose tickling Shiro’s pubes and chin touching his sack. He swallowed and Shiro shuddered at the feeling, amazed that Akira could take all of him at all. Keith was cashing in on that earlier promise, lavishing his chest in licks and bitemarks, dragging grunts and hisses from Shiro. He wanted to warn them, but when he arched his back and yelled his completion, the brothers merely held him down, taking his every gasp, his every breath and whine as he twitched until his body relaxed.

“Easy.” Keith whispered in his ear, his hand petting Shiro’s stomach in an attempt to relax him. Akira was still on his lap, swallowing his spent and literally milking every last drop out of him, the feeling bordering on painful now, but just barely. When he finally pulled off, his lips were puffy and he had a wicked look about him, one that promised mischief. 

“Keith, daddy misbehaved today, didn’t he?” He started off coyly, giving up the ghost and just letting his robe fall off his body completely, a gorgeous view for Shiro’s appreciative eyes. 

“Yes, he did.” Keith agreed, grabbing Shiro’s chin and vehemently making eye contact with him. Even though Shiro was still recovering from his post-coital state, he knew that things were far from over. He sighed a bit shakily. 

“And naughty boys should be punished, shouldn’t they?” It wasn’t just a rhetorical question and Shiro knew to answer it, so with a heavy heart, he nodded, dreading what the punishment was supposed to entail.

“Good. Turn around, on your knees.” It took a few seconds for the request to fully assimilate in his mind, but at Keith’s impassive stare, he nearly scrambled to obey, groaning a bit at having to lift his own tired body into position. Shiro may had spent the past several years in solitude, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew what was about to happen, but it was nerve-wracking, nonetheless. He wasn’t used to bottoming.

Even when he had been with Adam, it just never happened, unless it was under a special occasion where Shiro would ask for it. But Adam had a preference and it was in Shiro’s nature to give and respect other people’s boundaries and limits.

“What’s the matter, daddy? Cat got your tongue?” Aki teased at first, sliding across the bed until he was sitting in front of Shiro, his hands cradling his face so he would look at him in his four-legged position. The smile on Aki’s face turned to a worried frown though, and his tone dropped to something more serious. 

“Are you okay? Is this too much?” Shiro wasn’t aware of the expression he was making, but it must have been pretty grim by the looks of it.

“Shiro if this is uncomfortable, we can stop and do something else, it’s alright.” Keith said from behind, his calloused hands rubbing comfortingly on his shoulders. 

“No, this is fine, I’m okay.” He let out a sudden breath, chuckling over his own nervousness.

“I, uh… I’m not usually in this position, is all.” 

“Oh.” Both Keith and Akira say in unison, voices a bit perplexed. Shiro was half expecting them to rib on him over this, but no such comments came forth. Instead, he felt Keith gently caress his sides and hips, placing a kiss on the small of his back. It calmed Shiro immensely and made his shoulders relax. 

“Don’t worry, daddy. Keith is _very_ good.” Akira promised with a glint in his eye, craning himself lower so he could capture Shiro’s lips in a kiss. 

“He’ll take good care of you.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Keith echoed, his movements accompanied by the sounds of sheets shuffling and the familiar pop of a little plastic bottle.

Shiro’s body was taut with anticipation, instinctively spreading his knees more and arching his back so his hips were better angled. He remembered a while back, how he had been forced to sit and watch as Keith pounded into Akira over and over again, how he had been teased with the sight of them and the promise of something similar if he behaved. He also remembered fantasizing, for just a moment, what it would be like to be in Akira’s place, having Keith on top of him, bullying him into submission. His breath got caught and he physically shuddered. 

“Stay still for me.” Keith gently commanded, and as soon as Shiro felt lukewarm, slick fingertips circling his puckered entrance, he knew to take a deep breath and relax. The first finger going inside wasn’t so bad, though he couldn’t help the small grunt that came with it. It’s just been too long, and even when he masturbated before, fingering himself open just seemed like a chore.

But as Keith massaged and took his time with it, Shiro began to really enjoy the experience, growing ever more pliant beneath the younger man. Akira was touching his face and caressing his hair, murmuring sweet nothings every so often, at least until he felt the first burst of genuine pleasure inside. He heard Keith chuckle, cupping the length of his cock as he did it again, this time dragging a pleased mewl from Shiro. 

“Fuck, you’re making such a mess already and I’m only touching your prostate.” Keith said and let go of Shiro’s dick. He then leaned over Shiro’s shoulder just so he could show him the evidence. On Keith’s palm there was an impressive amount of pre-cum, smeared all over and onto his fingers.

“Can’t wait to see what my bed’s gonna look like when I’m done with you”, was darkly promised, Keith slinking back behind him. His cheeks were spread, and the back of his thighs met with Keith’s own, the warm flesh of their skins eliciting a pleased sigh from him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting himself be swept away by the sensations alone. His heartbeat spiked at the first feeling of Keith’s cock pressing against him, just smearing the slick around, teasing him. When the blunt head pressed and speared inside him, he gasped and bowed a bit, but he tried not to panic and tense up. 

“That’s it.” Akira murmured into his forehead. Keith was giving shallow, short thrusts, slowly easing his way inside and Shiro appreciated that. When his smaller lover was finally balls deep, Shiro was already trembling apart, his insides overwhelmed and just so _full_. 

“Shit.” Keith swore through gritted, and Shiro couldn’t really blame him. It was just… wow. 

“You’re so fucking tight, holy shit.”

“That good, huh.” Akira playfully commented and Keith gave a breathless chuckle, adjusting his stance a bit before giving his first genuine thrust. Shiro surged forward a bit, his forehead colliding with Akira’s chest, but the twin didn’t seem to mind. The second and third and fourth thrust were much the same but somehow harder, as if Keith was testing out Shiro’s give and limits, but the uncertainty and discomfort from before were long gone. All Shiro wanted was for Keith to let loose and take whatever he wanted.

He didn’t want to be treated like something fragile, even if he was sort of inexperienced in this. When Keith thrust forward again, Shiro whined and pushed his own hips back, silently begging for more.

“Oh yeah? Getting impatient on me already?” Keith said in a near snarl. A rough hand coiled around Shiro’s fringe and pulled his head back, dragging a more pained sound from him, although embarrassingly enough, the action only made him hornier still.

“I’m the one calling the shots here, daddy. You don’t get to ask for things.” The back of his thigh was slapped with an open palm, making Shiro hiss at the sting and the handprint that will most likely show up there.

“You’re just gonna lie there like a pretty little doll, and you’re gonna let me fuck you until I’m done.” 

“Yes.” Shiro gasped, his heart quivering with fear and excitement, the pain only fueling his arousal like gasoline to a bonfire. He felt Keith’s hand let go and instead press between his shoulder blades, urging him to bend his upper body to the mattress, which he did with no further complaint. He was now betwixt Akira’s spread thighs, the brother’s arousal staring him in the face. And it seemed like Aki had the same idea as him, for he laughed and slid his hips forward, his wish more than clear. 

“Open your mouth and keep your jaw slack.” Akira ordered him, his hands grabbing both sides of his head and gently guiding him down. Instinct told Shiro he should back off a bit after Aki’s cock prodded inside, but he knew better than to struggle and risk choking himself. With Aki now participating fully, it seemed like that was Keith’s cue to continue where he left off.

And as expected, he did not hold back for a bit. 

Immediately his hips snapped into Shiro like it was no big deal, driving into him like a well-oiled machine. Shiro’s moans and whines were muffled and gurgled as Aki made him bob his head up and down the shaft, saliva and slick running down his chin and onto the sheets. It was difficult to breathe, but after understanding Aki’s rhythm, he knew how to time his breaths better. His own cock was hanging heavy between his legs, full and twitching in renewed interest, the pleasure on his prostate wanting to coax another orgasm out of him. 

“Hmm, fuck, your mouth is great.” Akira groaned, spreading his legs wider and forcing Shiro to deep throat him for a few seconds, relishing in his ecstasy selfishly. Shiro loved it. 

He ignored the annoyed itching in the back of his throat and the watering of his eyes, and instead focused on breathing again. He wanted to watch Aki’s face as he blew him, but it was difficult to do that from his position, so he merely settled for the delicious sounds he was making. He tongued at the slit and the frenulum, tasting and swallowing down the bitter and salty substance coming out, blushing when Aki convulsed and pushed his head down again more brutally and for a longer time.

“Oh Keith, Keith, he’s so good, he’s taking me so well, fuck-!” Aki was pulling and pushing Shiro’s hair, nearly screaming whilst his body squirmed. Shiro’s asshole was on fire, taut around Keith, who was openly grunting now, his nails digging into Shiro’s waist.

“Yeah, daddy’s got such a needy hole, fuck, fuck.” The words barely registered anymore, Shiro was far too overwhelmed for them. Akira kept pumping into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat multiple times, clearly just chasing his own end at this point.

Shiro was just a cock sleeve to them, being fucked at both ends with no regards for his pleasure, and the thought of that shouldn’t be that arousing. But all he did was moan hopelessly, tears spilling down from the strain and pleasure. He wanted to come, he needed it, the edge was right there, right there, right there-! 

“Shit!” Keith growled at the sudden tightness, Shiro groaning and trembling on his knees, his cock spurting and dribbling messily on the bed. Akira yelped when he noticed this and quickly gave a few more hip pumps of his own until he was forcing Shiro to swallow everything, keeping his head down until his nose was pressing into his pubic hair. He was confused and dazed, and he lacked oxygen, so he maybe didn’t swallow as best he could, and it was all spilling from his mouth and down his chin. 

Shiro whined and grew frigid when he felt Keith pound into him a few more times before a slippery, warm sensation grew inside him alongside Keith’s rock-hard cock. He felt as it stuffed him full in a way he hasn’t experienced in years. Some of it leaked out and was dripping down his thighs, and Shiro was once again in utter bliss. He was perfectly ravaged and debauched and he loved it. 

“Fuck yeah, good boy…” Keith sighed, hands kneading his hips, soothing Shiro in the most comforting ways. 

“Hmm, I could sit here and watch you like this all day.” Akira sighed, his fingers now trailing gently into Shiro’s hair instead of pulling at it. Shiro wanted to say something, but he liked where he was, his mouth still full of Akira’s now softening dick. Keith chuckled at his brother’s words, and after a few more moments, he sighed again and slowly pulled out of Shiro. Shiro found he didn’t particularly like the sensation of emptiness it gave him, but he knew it couldn’t be helped. It was probably not a good idea to linger all sticky like this (plus, he knew his back would kill him tomorrow if he were to continue to kneel any longer). 

“Come on, lie back.” The twins must have caught on to his weird headspace, for they were on him instantly. He was gently coaxed to lie down onto the pillows, and while Keith went to the bathroom to fetch a wet towel, Akira was pushing his hair back and kissing him softly, his eyes kind and full of love. Genuine love. It made Shiro’s heart flutter like he was a teenager again.

“You were so amazing, daddy. Gorgeous.” Akira nuzzled onto his side and Shiro never felt more alive than right now. When Keith came back with the towel, he was also impossibly soft and gentle about the clean-up, treating Shiro like he was something precious. 

“We’ll order in today and just chill. Feeling alright?” Keith asked and it made Shiro smile something sweet.

“Never better.” Shiro could finally close his eyes and not fear that the next time he opened them, his house would be empty once more.

-FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's yet another Twitter thread that I edited and posted over here for your reading pleasure! I hope you enjoy, and hey, give me a follow on my social media, I'm usually quite active there!
> 
> @Corrosive_smut (nsfw)  
> @Corrosive_m (sfw)


End file.
